jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Straszliwiec Straszliwy
Straszliwiec Straszliwy (ang. Terrible Terror) — jeden z najmniejszych gatunków smoków, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Jest dość pospolity i często pojawia się w serii. Wygląd Ten malutki smok przypomina skrzydlatą jaszczurkę. Ma jedynie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów długości. Jest bardzo zwinny i szybki, co zawdzięcza smukłemu ciału i mocnym nogom. Wzdłuż szyi, grzbietu i ogona ciągnie się rząd długich, bardzo ostrych szpikulców, a na końcu jest ostra błona w kształcie strzałki. Duża głowa sprawia wrażenie, jakby smok był młodym innego gatunku. Niewielkie, lecz mocne skrzydła pozwalają na niezbyt szybki lot. Straszliwiec Straszliwy może występować w wielu barwach. Najczęściej ich skóra jest koloru zieleni bądź brudnej żółci, lecz występują również w kolorach fioletowym, czerwonym bądź niebieskim. Siedlisko i dieta Straszliwiec Straszliwy jest jednym z najbardziej pospolitych gatunków smoków i spotkać go można w wielu miejscach i różnorodnych środowiskach. Smoki te najczęściej zamieszkują lasy, jednak często podróżują stadnie w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Wiele z nich żyje obok wikingów, niezależnie od tego, czy są wytresowane, czy nie. Ulubionym pożywieniem Straszliwca są ryby, które często kradnie innym smokom, a nawet wikingom. Smok jest w stanie połknąć jedną rybę naraz, a i tak jest ona zwykle większa, niż przełyk smoka. Jego szyja jest więc rozciągliwa. Bardzo lubi też kurczaka. Zachowanie i tresura Zachowanie thumb|left|200px|Na szkoleniu Straszliwce są stworzeniami stadnymi, gdyż ich mały rozmiar nie zapewnia odpowiedniej mocy potrzebnej do polowania i obrony. Potrafią walczyć między sobą o pożywienie lub w obronie terytorium, jednak bardzo często współdziałają, by zakraść się na ofiarę, dezorientując ją i atakując z wielu stron. Są skłonne do bratobójczych walk w obronie terytorium. Smoki te są ciekawskie i bardzo energiczne. Potrafią być urocze i niesamowicie przyjazne wobec człowieka. Lubią rywalizować z innymi smokami nawet dużo większymi od nich samych, jednak nie są agresywne. Są również niezwykle mądre, inteligentne i mają doskonałą orientację w terenie. Wykorzystywane w poczcie lotniczej, potrafią znaleźć konkretną osobę, choćby w tym celu musiały przemierzyć cały Archipelag. Zdają się przy tym rozumieć ludzką mowę. Często okazują poczucie humoru i płatają figle ludziom bądź innym smokom. Tresura Tresura Straszliwców należy do dość łatwych. Wystarczy nakarmić go jego ulubionym rarytasem, a mianowicie rybą. Już wówczas smok staje się ufny i zaprzyjaźnia się z ofiarodawcą. Należy też pokazać, iż nie ma się w stosunku do niego żadnych złych zamiarów. Wytresowane Straszliwce mają wiele korzyści dla wikingów. Ich głównym zastosowaniem jest poczta lotnicza, służąca do znacznie szybszego transportu listów i przesyłek niż drogą morską. Listów tych nie trzeba adresować, ponieważ inteligentne Straszliwce samodzielnie znajdą adresata. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Ogniem Straszliwca jest propanowy płomień, który w rzeczywistości potrafi być strumieniem ognia lub pojedyńczymi pociskami. Smok potrafi trafić w cel swoimi niezwykle precyzyjnymi płomieniami. Inne umiejętności Smok jest bardzo zwinny i potrafi zmieścić się w niewielkich szczelinach. Ma doskonałą orientację w terenie. Etapy rozwoju Terrible terror egg.jpg|Jajo Pisklę Straszliwca.jpeg|Pisklę Pomarańczowy Straszliwiec.png|Dorosły osobnik Straszliwiec-tytan-rob.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka zostało przedstawione w materiale promocyjnym, serialu oraz w grach. Ma owalny, zwężony kształt oraz barwę osobnika, który ma się z niego wykluć. Na jaju można zauważyć nieco ciemniejsze plamki. Według materiału promocyjnego jaja mają wielkość nasionek i są składane w pniach drzew, gdzie są zabezpieczone przed drapieżnikami, jednak w serialu jest stosunkowo dużej wielkości, przybiera rozmiary przybliżone do dużego osobnika tego gatunku. Eksploduje podczas wyklucia. Pisklę Pisklę Straszliwca występuje tylko w grach. Niewiele różni się od dorosłej formy za wyjątkiem tego, że jest niewiele mniejsze. Proporcje ciała oraz kolory są jednak zachowane. Tytan Tytaniczny Straszliwiec pojawia się tylko w grach. Jest niewiele większy od dorosłego osobnika. Nie zachodzą znacznie zmiany, poza zgrubieniem i powiększeniem rogów wieńczących głowę. Zmienia się też barwa skóry - staje się ciemnoczerwona. Słabości *Mały rozmiar powoduje, że smokowi trudno jest samodzielnie polować bądź się bronić, z tego powodu jest łatwym łupem dla smoków większych od siebie i zmuszony jest żyć w stadzie. *Straszliwiec potrzebuje dłuższej chwili, aby nabrać powietrza i zionąć ogniem, co w konfrontacji z szybciej strzelającym smokiem może się okazać zgubne. *Jest bardzo podatny na punkt świetlny, który skutecznie rozprasza go niezależnie od tego, co w danym momencie robi, nawet jeśli atakuje ofiarę. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Czkawka, obserwując zachowanie Szczerbatka w stosunku do świecącego punkcika (smok biega za nim jak kot), wykorzystuje trik podczas szkolenia, odwracając w ten sposób uwagę Straszliwca Straszliwego. Odkrywa też, że smoki nie są ognioodporne od środka, kiedy Szczerbatek strzela ogniem prosto w paszczę szykującego się do ataku, chcącego ukraść jego ryby Straszliwca. Później, kiedy Czkawka daje małemu smokowi rybę, a ten kładzie się koło niego, przytula i zasypia, chłopak dochodzi do wniosku, że wszystko, co wikingowie wiedzą na temat smoków to nie prawda. Księga smoków Straszliwiec Straszliwy jest jednym z opisywanych w krótkometrażówce smoków - razem z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem reprezentuje klasę ognistą. Jeźdźcy smoków Dużo Straszliwców pojawia się w odcinku ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię. Kilka z nich atakuje Sączysmarka, inny kradnie jedzenie z domu jakiejś kobiety. W odcinku Folwark zwierzęcy Śledzik, usiłujący pogodzić smoki ze zwierzętami, przynosi jajo Straszliwca, które po chwili eksploduje. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Niespodzianki spod spodu, jeden ze Straszliwców, lecąc w powietrzu, wyczuwa nieprzyjemną woń ze strony Pyskacza, która dezorientuje smoka i uderza on o ścianę. W odcinku Zemsta Sączysmark, żeby dostać się do kryjówki zorganizowanej przez bliźnięta, musi im przynieść Śpiewającego Straszliwca Straszliwego. Dokonuje tego, ale w międzyczasie mija konieczność korzystania z kryjówki. W odcinku Na szarym końcu jeźdźcy smoków urządzają konkurs, kto najlepiej wytresuje swojego własnego smoka. By szanse były wyrównane, każdy z nich dostaje Straszliwca. Później ich umiejętności zostają wykorzystane podczas obrony Berk przed atakiem Łupieżców. Do wytresowanych wówczas Straszliwców należą: Ostrostrzał, Spryciula, Iggy, Ból oraz Zad i Łeb. W odcinku Nieposkromiony apetyt, jak również w wielu późniejszych odcinkach, Czkawka używa Straszliwca Straszliwego, by nadać list na Berk. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smoki te mało kiedy pojawiają się na ekranie, jednak jest wspomniane, iż używa się ich nadal jako poczty, z której korzysta m.in. Johann Kupczy. Także jeźdźcy wysyłają tą drogą wiadomości, co widać między innymi w odcinkach ''Drużyna Astrid, Na skraju katastrofy (część 1) czy Wykluwanie wulkanów. ''Świt jeźdźców smoków W tej krótkometrażówce wypuszczenie grupy Straszliwców ze skrzyni obwieszczało początek pierwszego oficjalnego wyścigu. Jak wytresować smoka 2 W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 wiele Straszliwców należy do Gothi. Co ciekawe, wszystkie są zielone. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Ostrostrzał *Spryciula *Iggy *Ból *Zad *Łeb *Śpiewający Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Straszliwce Straszliwe Gothi *Pupil Gothi Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Terrible Terror *Garden Dragon *Kick-off Terror *Nibbles *Smudgeon School of Dragons *Leopold W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons'' Straszliwiec Straszliwy jako smok dostępny do tresowania pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 20 października 2016 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 1000 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smoki te pełnią także inne role. Pojawiają się w minigrach: w Eel Roast pełną rolę przeszkód, a w nigdyś istniejącej Alchemy Adventure były wspomagaczami. Można je też było spotkać w Loki's Maze of Mayhem. Były tam jedną z przeszkód: jeśli gracz dotknął smoka, zaczynał misję od nowa. W grze występuje Straszliwiec Leopold, należący do Haralda Forkbearda. Ciekawostki *Początkowo Straszliwiec Straszliwy miał pełnić w filmie o wiele większą rolę - miał być smokiem Czkawki, jakim był Osesek w książkach. *Straszliwiec jest smokiem bazowanym na powieściowym Ogrodowcu Pospolitym. *Do stworzenia odgłosów wydawanych przez Straszliwca Straszliwego użyto dźwięków chihuahua'y. *Jaja Straszliwca Straszliwego pokazane w serialu prawdopodobnie są największe w stosunku do wielkości ciała smoka wśród wszystkich gatunków. *Straszliwce Straszliwe potrafią śpiewać. *Dzięki swojej terytorialności są wykorzystywane w poczcie lotniczej. *Straszliwce pełnią w filmach i serialu funkcję humorystycznego elementu oraz małych pupilków wikingów. Zobacz też en::Terrible Terror es::Terrible Terror ru:Жуткая жуть Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Straszliwce Straszliwe Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders